


Lace and Lust

by ColorsofAutumn_x



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Smut, Love Confessions, Multi, Oh yeah there's actually a plot, Plot Twists, Regret, Romance, Sexy Wedding Gifts, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofAutumn_x/pseuds/ColorsofAutumn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Ciel and Elizabeth's wedding day - where there will be drinks, dancing, and jealous demon butlers.</p><p>And you're all invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Ciel is 18 in this story - old enough to be married off, and yet young enough to believe Sebastian could still be under his contract. Enjoy ^^

London was bustling about with high anticipation as summer approached. Clear skies and warm air were defrosting the leftover spring chill quickly, and the higher classes were shuffling into their town homes for the season. Back at the London Phantomhive house, Prince Soma and his diligent khansama busied themselves about the manor.

 “Your highness, you’ve received a letter.” Agni handed his prince an intricately decorated envelope, sealed with a wax rabbit stamp. 

“Oooh what’s this? It’s from Ciel!” Prince Soma replied, bouncing from excitement at the correspondence from his old friend. He broke the seal and gazed at its contents. It was written in perfect cursive penmanship – dotted with flourishes everywhere – and letter-pressed typography, giving it a beautiful tactile touch. Soma guessed Sebastian had something to do with that bit, and he read aloud: 

“You Are Cordially Invited

To Attend the Marriage Ceremony Between

Earl Ciel Phantomhive

And

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford

On Saturday, The Sixth Of June

At Four O’clock In The Afternoon

Held At The Phantomhive Estate 

Reception to Follow 

A wedding Agni! Oh I’m _so_ happy for our dear friend, I wonder if they will serve curry buns?!” 

xxx 

It was a beautiful day, and the weather could not have been more cooperative. The idea of having an outdoor wedding stressed Elizabeth to her wit’s end, but the birds chirping by her windowsill promised everything would be just perfect. It was almost time for her entrance, and she and her bridesmaids waited in the parlor for their cue. Grell was most especially excited, and he paced back and forth, quite weighted down by the Victorian red dress that clung to his frame. “Ohh! How I wish I could see my Sebas-chan right now! He would most definitely know how to calm my nerves – if you know what I mean.” He hugged himself and squeezed tight. Sebastian entered the room. “BASSY!” Grell lunged at him as Sebastian took a side step, letting him fall in a heap of ribbon and pleats. 

“Lady Elizabeth, it is time.” The butler bowed. 

xxx 

The guests were seated atop white chairs, each with a pink ribbon tied behind it, and started whispering with awe as each bridesmaid made their way down the center aisle. A giant cross adorned with ivy and roses towered at the end of said aisle – where stood a nervous and slightly _incredulous_ Guard Dog. The Undertaker – distracted by a chirping sparrow – held a book in one hand behind him. The ladies took their station, and Ciel’s heart began to race; Mendelssohn’s _Wedding March_ in C major began humming from the string quartet and all 300 guests rose from their seats. To Ciel, a wedding had always been nothing more than a far away dream living ignorantly in Lizzy’s mind, so he never put much thought into what a marriage with her may entail. Of course, he had always imagined Sebastian devouring his soul much before such a day would come. He imagined Sebastian walking away from his soulless body – satiated and blissful – before Elizabeth would ever get the chance to walk down the aisle…at least with _him_ standing at the end of it. But yet there he was: expectant, impatient, and pondering life’s unexpected twists. 

And with that image still engrained in his mind, Lizzy turned the corner, and for the first time that day Ciel laid eyes upon his bride. She was a vision, delightfully wrapped in an ivory princess cut gown, with pink peonies that wrapped around the bottom hem, and at least three petticoats lifting its bustle. A giant bow jostled behind her as she walked, and her long train picked up stray rose petals as it dragged, much to Paula’s dismay, as she tried desperately to keep it lifted above the ground behind her. Elizabeth’s waist gracefully dipped like an hourglass, held together by an impossibly tight bodice, exposing just the right amount of cleavage, while two strings of pearls adorned the bare neck above it. Her arms were beautifully embellished with a sheer layer of lace, all the way down until it disappeared under the bouquet she held, filled with matching pink peonies, white spray roses and baby’s breath. And finally, the blushing bride’s blonde hair was curled, elegantly twisted around her nape and falling over one collarbone; a regal veil draping over from above her head, the lace barely touching her light pink lips. Elizabeth was radiant and floating – despite her five-inch heels – as she felt the weight of fate finally push her closer and closer to her destined fiancé. No memory, past or future, would ever hold a candle to this moment; in Elizabeth’s mind, this was the pinnacle of her existence, and her shy smile and teary eyes locked on Ciel made no case to disguise such outlook. “She’s absolutely beautiful,” Ciel thought to himself, and butterflies started to flutter in his stomach. 

But something darker distracted his reverie. Ciel’s wide, blue eye shifted its focus from Lizzy only but a few seconds after it landed there – to something lurking just past her. And in the distance, Ciel saw Sebastian, leaning one shoulder against a tree anchored close to the manor, hiding behind its greenery, hiding from the people, hiding from the pain. 

xxx 

The officiant rambled off various things – Bible verses, poems about life and love – but Ciel was hardly listening. His mind was clouded by so many different thoughts, so many emotions he didn’t know how to categorize – even for him. 

“Ahem!” Undertaker cleared his throat and the earl perked up. “Please, repeat after me…” 

“I vow to help you love life,” 

_“I vow to help you love life”_

“To always hold you with tenderness,” 

_“To always hold you with tenderness,”_  

“And to have the patience that love demands,”

_“And to have the patience that love demands,”_

“To speak when words are needed,”

_“To speak when words are needed,”_

“And to share the silence when they are not,”

_“And to share the silence when they are not,”_

“To live within the warmth of your heart,”

_“To live within the warmth of your heart,”_

“And always call it home.”

_“And always call it home.”_

“Ah, where are the rings?!” Undertaker clamored. Paula approached the alter from her station adjacent to the bride, and gifted Ciel two bands – one pure silver and the other with tiny diamonds wrapping around its perimeter. Ciel looked on with apathetic eyes – something broken behind them – into Elizabeth’s dreamy ones, and slipped the ring on her finger.  She clumsily did the same, shaking from excitement. 

“Right then,” Undertaker continued. “I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss your deathly-tempting bride!” Ciel gently lifted the veil from her face, and bent down. It wasn’t the first kiss they had ever shared – but the only thing Ciel felt from it was the fact that he really felt nothing at all. 

“I now introduce to you, the new Mr. and Mrs. Ciel Phantomhive!” The words echoed in the courtyard, and cheers erupted from their audience. Lizzy grabbed Ciel’s hand and turned to face the crowd – all smiles – while Finny released a dozen white doves that flocked and flapped away. These traditions were so lackluster to the earl; merely bothersome formalities to keep the people happy. But opting to marry privately in the courthouse would surely give Lizzy a heart palpitation, so he played the part and let the performance carry on. The newly married Ciel feigned a smile, and the local press rushed up the aisle, snapping photos and setting off a frenzy of flashes and bright light that deemed him blind momentarily. After regaining himself, he shot a nervous glance behind the throng of people, vying to find his butler hanging back from his earlier distance, but Sebastian was gone. 

xxx 

Beautiful music could be heard throughout the courtyard, and the reception carried on. Ciel did his due diligence by speaking to every guest, and waited for Elizabeth to busy herself in another wind of conversation before sneaking up the stairs to the manor unnoticed. With a heavy hand, Ciel quickly shut the door behind him. “Sebastian!” he stammered, but only echoes that bounced to and fro off the walls returned his call. “Maybe the kitchen?” he thought to himself, and started his way down the hall. “Where the hell would he be hiding on a day like today, and for what purpose?” If Ciel wished anyone to share this moment with, it was Sebastian. But the heavy reality of Sebastian’s abandonment during his own wedding vows left him with a wounded heart, burning with betrayal and regret. “Damn him” Ciel cursed beneath his breath. He poked his head into the kitchen quarters, but they were completely empty. Perhaps the study… Ciel prodded up the staircase, down the hall, and around every corner calling Sebastian’s name. No answer, and no butler. It was his last chance, the last door down the hall – and with much desperation – swung it wide open. It was his bedroom. There, in front of the bay window, stood a man draped in black, staring into the courtyards and festivities below. 

“Sebastian! What the _hell_ are you doing in here by yourself!? Why aren’t you celebrating with me? God knows you are the only one that can keep me sane next to these drunken socialites!” 

No answer. 

“…Sebastian answer me!” Ciel stalked across the room but the butler did not turn to face his accuser – he only looked on with glassy eyes beyond the window pane. Ciel reached his side and turned to see his face. “Sebastian... what’s wrong?” 

The demon’s eyes darted to Ciel’s on that last word. “What’s wrong, my young lord?” he repeated the question. “Nothing’s wrong.” He sighed, “Everything is exactly as it should be. As it was crafted since your early youth.” 

“Don’t give me that rubbish, I wanted you to be with me today. You abandoned me; left me there… to do it all alone.” 

“Alone? You have Lady Elizabeth now master. She’s probably looking for you right now, you should get back to your wife,” the words were deliberate and dry. “Oh, look... there she is now” and he pointed a finger to a frantic woman in white, bopping from group to group looking exasperated from losing her new husband at their own reception.  Ciel turned back to face his butler with a hard look on his face, his lips pressed into a thin line. 

Sebastian continued to avoid his eye contact and the seconds ticked by. Finally, he spoke. “Do you think she could taste me on your tongue when she kissed you?” The words gripped around Ciel’s throat and suffocated him. 

“Ss.. Sebastian…” And the anger that he felt moments ago fell meagerly to the floor. 

The demon flit his eyes and pierced Ciel’s gaze like a thousand tiny daggers. “Do you think she can feel the warmth of my body still lingering on your skin when she leans in for an embrace?” Sebastian started taking slow steps towards his master – Ciel taking equally slow steps backwards as he did. 

Clack. Clack. Clack. 

“Sebastian stop.” But Ciel’s words came out small…weak. 

“Stop what exactly? The truth…? Or this pretense that I’m expected to welcome with open arms? Forgive me, my lord, for excusing myself so abhorrently during what is to be the happiest day of your life. However, you know I cannot lie. And lying to myself is not an exception.” Sebastian took a final step forward, cornering Ciel against the wall. 

Tears began to prick at the master’s eyes. The emotions running deep in Ciel’s heart were waging war against each other: happiness from finally marrying his lovely betrothed, pain from Sebastian’s words falling over him like shards of glass, and confusion emerging as the victor. “Sebastian… please understand. Please understand that I’m a married man now. And… and I always thought that once I did marry Elizabeth that things would naturally fall into their place. She as my wife, I as her husband, and you… well you as our butler…” his words trailed off, realizing how ridiculous the notion sounded after finally saying it aloud. Accepting that truth and how neither he nor Sebastian bought it, he continued, “At least I imagined that you’d understand how difficult this is for me” Ciel’s voice wavered, and he lowered his head. “Having a family to bring honor to the Phantomhive name. Standing in the public eye with a wife at my side and not just a butler – these things are what are important as an earl of my age in this society.” Ciel paused and added, “That’s what they want to see.” 

“Quite.” Sebastian took Ciel’s chin and tilted it again towards him. “But what does my master want?” 

Ciel thought back to the first time Sebastian answered his beckoning call in the middle of a terrifying night. In his mind’s eye, he remembered how the demon consoled him; comforted his frantic mind and lay with him until he drifted safely to sleep. He remembered the first time he touched Sebastian during a similar night – exploring him – finding solace within every fiber of his being. The first time they kissed being pure magnetic, sexual tension that unraveled like a ribbon being pulled from a bow. He was only thirteen then, but the passion that built between them that night held steadfast ever since, until it was no longer uncommon to find Sebastian betwixt Ciel’s sheets. 

Would these things end now that he had a duty to be a husband? Could he even imagine a world that was void of the comforts of Sebastian – his touch, his smell, his velvety voice – late at night? Would Lizzy be enough to replace them? No, the things he felt with Sebastian weren’t felt with Lizzy. They _couldn’t_ be felt with Lizzy despite his enormous efforts to try. She was merely a muse, a façade to hide him from a reality of darkness and danger and scandal – a citadel that blocked him from everything he had always _truly_ felt, but never dared to verbalize. 

One stray tear gave way and fell heavy over Ciel’s cheek. “You bastard. You know it’s _you_ I want. You know it’s been you all along.” The words that were buried so deeply in Ciel’s heart finally rose out from their grave, and he pulled Sebastian’s face into his, making both their lips collide, and in this moment, every fear, doubt, and worry that plagued Ciel regarding this day, crashed to his feet. If a devil couldn’t lie, than neither would he. His shoulders visibly relaxed and his body eased, as he swirled his tongue around the demon’s hastily, quickly losing sight of his next move in this game of chess. 

Without breaking their contact, Sebastian violently shoved both hands against the wall on either side of his master’s head, trapping him within his arms. Pieces of hair draped over his face like a curtain, as he leaned downcast to his master. “Ciel…” Sebastian spoke, a voice like honey dripping from his tongue. It was the first time he’s ever called his master by name, and with amused shock, Ciel tried his hardest not to twist his lips into a giant smirk, and opted to whimsically stare into Sebastian’s lidded eyes instead. 

“Please, don’t stop kissing me, Sebastian.” 

Hearing his order, the devil leaned in close, and drew a fingertip along the Earl’s bottom lip, making his eyes tumble shut, cooing a small moan as he did. “Ahh, Ciel,” he thought to himself, “how far we’ve come to finally end up here. No reservations, no more lies. And you’ve even asked with a _please_ ”. Sebastian lightly brushed Ciel’s hair away from his face – exposing the patch of silk that hid their shared secret – and freed it from his eye, slowly unraveling the taut strings and letting them fall away to the floor. The purple glow it revealed burned and ached, pleading to be satiated. And like a butterfly suckling the nectar from a daffodil, Sebastian lowered onto Ciel’s dire lips, spreading them apart, and tasting the sweetness held within. 

The crash of a lone Champaign flute hit the floor, violently shattering little glass pieces and bubbly liquor everywhere. Elizabeth – immobile and shaking – stood in the doorframe, with sickness spreading pale across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Wha… Wha.. What exactly is … going on here?” Elizabeth stuttered in a shriek, tears starting to well in her eyes fast. Oh God, how much had she heard? Sebastian just let his arms fall to his sides, looked towards the ceiling and let out an annoyed, drawn-out sigh. Elizabeth, now getting her strength back, ran straight for Sebastian, flailing her arms like a mad-woman as she went. 

“Get away from him _butler_! What do you think you are _doing_?!” And as if it weren’t possible, her voice shrilled an octave higher on the last word. Her fists beat down ruthlessly on Sebastian’s midsection, but they were bothersome at best – to him anyway – and he allowed the tantrum to continue without saying a word. 

“Elizabeth, stop” Ciel interrupted, frantically gathering the eye patch and adjusting it in place. She turned to face him, forgetting all about the thrashing, and looked at her husband with sad green eyes. “Ciel, I don’t understand. What is that butler trying to do to you? Why aren’t you with me at the party? Our first dance is coming up and––” 

“Stop! Just stop talking Elizabeth, and listen for once.” Ciel could feel a wind of courage rising from his belly. This is it. Here goes…“There are things you don’t know about me, and if you haven’t figured it out yet in that pretty little head of yours, let me spell it out for you.” He dodged a knowing glance at his butler. Sebastian’s mind, however, was clouded; the only thing there was the replaying of Ciel’s earlier words, in film reel fashion. And then, without warning, Elizabeth fainted in a whirl of bows and flowers and ribbons, dropping to the floor. “Elizabeth!” Ciel darted just in time to catch her before her head hit the floorboards. “Oh dear, it looks like the little lady didn’t want to hear the truth.” Sebastian spoke with spite and indifference dripping from his tongue. “Will you please shut up and help me get her to the bed?” With another heavy sigh, the demon lifted Lizzy up and carried her to Ciel’s bedside, carefully placing her over its threshold. 

“There you are!” Sebastian and Ciel both whipped their heads in unison to find Paula and two other bridesmaids frenzied at the door. “Elizabeth! Oh my goodness, what on earth happened?!” 

“She fainted – must be from all the excitement, I’m sure” Sebastian answered coolly as the women rushed by her side. 

“Well don’t just _stand_ there butler, fetch her some water!” One of the women cried out. Sebastian bowed to her politely and exited the room, storing a lewd joke in his head about her for later. 

When Sebastian returned, Elizabeth had awoken. She sat straight up with her feet dangling off the bed as her friends fanned her with air. Ciel was bent down on one knee in front of her, holding her one hand with two of his. “Are you sure you’re alright, Lizzy?” He asked incredulously. Elizabeth stared at him with glazed eyes, one-part sadness, three-parts rage, and drizzled with unparalleled determination to yet continue on with the party. Nothing would stop the endearing (and all-things-cute obsessed) Elizabeth Midford from relishing in the glory that is her wedding day – nothing. 

She hoisted herself off of the bed and defiantly said, “Everything’s alright. I feel so much better, thank you ladies. Now, we should really get going; my guests must be wondering where I’ve gone to. Ciel…” she tilted her head towards him “I’ll see you downstairs.” And with that, she sashayed to the front of the room, and exited with her giggling posse. 

Ciel stood frozen, shifting his eyes about the room, not knowing quite what to do with himself. “What just happened?” His heart was beating fast, not fully knowing if Lizzy actually remembered what she walked into after waking from her fall. And – Oh God! – he had almost _confessed_ everything to her, much to Sebastian’s delight he’s sure. Those words came so close to pouring out from his lips: how every time he looked into her big green eyes, he wished they were red. How blondes were most definitely not his type at all. How every kiss she’s placed on his lips were later superseded by someone else’s tongue. How he had not saved himself for Lizzy, as she had for him. And above all else, how there was no love in his heart for her anywhere… at all. He had tried, but it would be chalked up to optimism at best. Love? Did he even know what love was? 

His reverie was interrupted as Sebastian walked up to his side, “Well, if it wasn’t already before, your wedding night is sure to be uncomfortable now.” 

“Shut up, Sebastian.” 

“Maybe I could even join?” 

“SHUT UP, SEBASTIAN.” 

“…She is right about one thing, young master. Your first dance as husband and wife is quickly approaching.” Sebastian leaned in dangerously close to Ciel’s ear and in a whisper said, “Let us enjoy the rest of this exceptional occasion with celebration.” 

xxx 

The night continued – surprisingly – without a hitch, and after the first dance and copious amounts of mingling, dinner was served. 

To start: a wild field greens and herb salad, with toasted pecans, dried cranberries, phyllo goat cheese tartlet and sherry vinaigrette. For the main course: herb crusted tenderloin of beef, with traditional bordelaise sauce, paired with a signature hazelnut chicken breast and margarita grilled shrimp, served with a thyme orange cream sauce. And finally for dessert: a vanilla bean crème brulee in a chocolate shell with fresh berries and a trio of sauces. 

“Oooohhhhhh!” Ciel could hear Viscount Druitt sing-songing at the table behind him after each course was brought out from the kitchens. To his immediate right, Elizabeth sat quietly and shoved forkfuls of food into her mouth, taking liberal swigs of red wine every few minutes, like clockwork. This was so uncomfortable. What was she thinking? 

Lizzy put her silverware down, refolded her napkin across her lap and took Ciel’s hand beneath the table. “We finally did it.” She whispered in the intimate moment, and the widest grin split her face in half, giving Ciel an unrivaled sense of relief. After all, he did want to see her happy – that much was the truth. But the _bigger_ truth held over his head like a guillotine. He squeezed her hand and returned a smile. Wine glasses around the tent started tinking from fine silverware held by their guests, and they shared a kiss. It was a timid kiss – as if something inside of her had changed. And when they broke, Ciel caught a fleeting glimpse of Sebastian, tapping an empty glass himself, and a deadly smile sweeping like the plague upon his face. 

Lizzy rose from the table to make a speech. 

“First of all, we thank you so much for coming here on this occasion. Both Ciel and I are so happy and blessed to be sharing our special day with the ones we love. We’d also like to thank our incredible family and friends who have given us so much support and love – and for those who have helped make this day possible, we can’t thank you enough. Most of all, we thank God for showing and giving us the ultimate example of love through his son, Jesus Christ.” Ciel wrapped his arms around her for an embrace, and the guests all clapped, gazing with awe at the glowing bride. Sebastian was clearing plates as she spoke, but he had to give the girl credit. Elizabeth was speaking with genuine words, although he knew they truly weren’t. She was broken. And it seemed her performance even had Ciel fooled. 

xxx 

After a beautiful display of fireworks, and a final round of polite thank-yous and goodbyes from the earl, the guests slowly began to file out to their horse carriages, leaving the servants to begin their clean-up work. 

Ciel and Elizabeth were in the drawing room, him watching her mindlessly open the cards and gifts that were left behind. “Master, do pardon my interruption.” Sebastian sauntered into the room. “But I’ve prepared your sleeping quarters. My wedding gift to you is upsta–” 

“So how long are you two going to keep this up?” Elizabeth flatly interrupted the butler’s statement. 

“Lizzy?” Ciel’s face went white and his heart dropped – suddenly realizing that she hadn’t forgotten a damn thing. She rose to her feet, and with wounded pride, started walking towards the door, passing Sebastian with a shiver on the way out. With her back still turned she spoke, “I wanted to pretend like everything was perfect. I wanted to tell myself that you and I could be happy together – just like when we were little.” She spun to meet Ciel’s gaze – wide-eyed and opened-mouthed, “But you’re different Ciel. You never smile when I’m around, and unless Sebastian is by your side, you’re completely indifferent. It wasn’t until I saw you two this afternoon that I realized who the real culprit is – who’s been sucking the passion out of my Ciel and leaving me with nothing to even glean.” Elizabeth dodged a glance to Sebastian with soured lips. “And it all makes so much sense now.” She turned back around and started again for the door, holding the tears back for just awhile longer. “I’ll be in the guest bedroom. No need to follow me, that would only be interrupting your time together.” And she rounded the corner, her bustling bow bouncing behind her. 

“Lizzy!” Ciel scrambled to his feet, but he knew the effort was futile. He didn’t _want_ to follow her. Despite his best efforts to care, he just slouched his shoulders and frowned. Sebastian stood dumbfounded for approximately three seconds, and then turned to meet his gaze towards Ciel. “What am I going to do, Sebastian?” 

“Elizabeth is a strong young woman who would rather sacrifice her own happiness in order to see yours prosper. You owe a great deal to her for this. As for right now – you’re going to see what I have planned for you. As I was saying before, my wedding gift to you is upstairs.” Sebastian twisted his lips into a cat-like smirk, and took Ciel’s hand, twirling him into an impromptu dance. Ciel was confused. “Wait, just _my_ wedding gift?” 

“Yes, young master. It’s all for you.” He purred. And with that, Sebastian lifted the earl into his arms and carried him upstairs to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was brightly lit – Ciel could tell even before they pivoted into the bedroom. Light from a hundred bleeding candles were flickering around the room, making the air look soft and dream-like. There were roses scattered around too – absorbing that light and making the room smell divine; not white roses, as the ceremony boasted, but red ones – the color of passion and desire. The window panels were thrown askew, letting in an early-summer breeze that whirled around them as they entered. “Sebastian… what is all this?”

“It’s your wedding night, my young lord. What kind of a butler would I be if I couldn't let it be remembered as such?” 

“But, is this for Elizabeth and I?” Sebastian slowly lowered Ciel to his feet. 

“It is for you, Ciel. And for whomever you wish to share it with.” The young earl looked at Sebastian with bewildering eyes – a fire starting to burn within them. 

Sebastian slowly shut the door behind him as Ciel crossed the room, taking in the sights and smells of his butler’s gift. He never wanted to forget how this made him feel. It was so much more than just candles and roses – it was freedom. And for the first time since their contract began, Ciel wasn’t playing a cruel game of dishonesty anymore. Not to Sebastian, or to Lizzy, or to himself. He was free, like a parakeet – only known for tricks and entertainment – fleeing a broken cage and feeling the wind ravage his feathers, smelling the crisp of the open air, not caring where he was headed so long as it was away from _there_. He was standing by the window, enjoying a shrill breeze when Sebastian came up from behind to wrap familiar arms around him. 

“Sebastian… thank you.” Ciel whispered quietly.

“There’s something you must know, Ciel.” Sebastian said. The earl curled his fingers around Sebastian’s forearm and allowed him to continue, “I offered you a deal – a contract – seven years ago. But after a time, it was no longer a soul I came to lust after…but a heart.” Ciel listened warily, and the genuine sentiment in his butler’s voice caused his heartbeat to quicken enough for both of them to feel behind his ribcage.

The devil spun Ciel around so he could see his face. With long, skilled fingers, he thoughtfully unraveled the silk eye patch from its place, illuminating the dark air with a shy, purple glow. He slipped off his left glove and held it steadfast in front of the earl’s eye. Both symbols flared and burned. 

Ciel understood the exchange though little dialogue had been made. “A demon and his dark lord.” He broke the silence, his voice low, cryptic. He lowered the devil’s hand delicately and started kissing each fingertip, nipping up the knuckles until his lips met the symbol on the back of his hand. Ciel lifted his eyes to find Sebastian wearing the slightest of smirks, and eyes that blazed with hellfire. Sebastian delved long fingers into his hair like talons, and guided those lips up to meet his. Sebastian’s kiss was heady, yearning, and desperate to tell a story that would take all night to tell. It took everything for Ciel to keep his balance, and he clawed at Sebastian’s shoulder blades for stability – ripping off his tailcoat in the process. Damn all these layers of clothes. With said coat lying recklessly by his feet, Ciel managed to loosen the tie around Sebastian’s neck so that one finger looped around it, and teasingly pulled him away from the window and closer to the bed. When the backs of his knees touched the footing, Sebastian gave Ciel a light shove so that he toppled over, landing gingerly on his elbows. Rose petals bounced frothily from his weight. All Ciel could do was watch and marvel at the demon towering over him, who was now pulling off pieces of his own clothing – inch by inch – giving him a show much finer and more entertaining than this evening’s earlier display of fireworks (and would certainly taste more delicious than the menu, he’s sure). First slipping off his other glove, then his shoes and socks. Teasing fingers slowly made their way down every button on his black vest, until he could slip it off his shoulders, and then made quick work of the white dress shirt underneath, until he slew that off as well. Sebastian knew quite well what he was doing to his young master – driving him off the edge of insanity by moving so damn slowly – but he wanted to savor every minute of it. Meanwhile, Ciel just admired him – his pure, pearl-like skin, the taut muscles that hid underneath, and the grace he carried as each layer was peeled away. Sebastian’s hands fell to his belt, loosening it and unzipping himself, until the only thing Sebastian was left wearing was a sinister smile. With pieces of long, black hair falling between his eyes, he slowly crawled onto the bed – stalking Ciel until he loomed above him, and began to undress his prize. 

“My, my young master, it seems as if my little show has excited you.” Sebastian ripped the last of Ciel’s clothes from his body.

“Everything about you is exciting.” Ciel responded, grabbing his face and pulling it down over his. He could feel Sebastian rolling his hips with the movements of his tongue, and ran his fingers wild through his hair. Everything had changed in one afternoon – and this passion was different than all the times before. Ciel always told himself that the warmth Sebastian provided at night was nothing more than a crutch – something to ease the suffering from the numbness inside his heart. But today he realized that Sebastian was his heart, and that without him, his life would stop beating entirely. It occurred to Ciel what love really was in that moment. Love was a constant, in an otherwise inconstant world. Most go about saying it is an intangible thing – an idea; but on the contrary, love is electric – a charge bouncing back and forth between two hearts – two bodies – as it is now. It’s the pull and tug deep in his chest that is in continual motion – never permitting him to rest without Sebastian by his side. No matter the circumstances, love guides and protects, shields from the evils even an otherwise _demonic_ relationship can bring. Even so, love never second-guesses and never questions. Yes – love is perfect. Sebastian is perfect – for him. And as the butler reached around to cover their hugging bodies with the duvet, he felt a tear roll down Ciel’s cheek.

“Master?” he sat up incredulously. Ciel grabbed his wrist signaling him to lower back down. He obeyed, and came down resting his head next to Ciel’s, giving him a small nip on the lips. “What is it…?”

He shuffled away a loose strand of hair out from Sebastian’s eyes. “I… I love you, Sebastian.” His eyes went wide with shock and his breath hitched in his chest. “Oh, Ciel…” And he crashed that sweetly handsome face onto his lips – feeling his heart heavy with all sorts of emotions he dared not speak for years. Sebastian couldn’t get enough, and Ciel reciprocated the motions, rolling himself onto his body, looking to submerge deeper into them. Ciel could feel himself growing hard again – the emotional toll had distracted him for a time – and started exploring Sebastian’s body with small nips. He dug his nose into the hollow of his neck, making the demon roll his head back with pleasure, and dotted it with kisses. Continuing his way up to his ear, Ciel pulled on the lobe with sharp teeth. “Ahh..” Sebastian let out a small moan and dug his black fingernails into Ciel’s back. He loved seeing Sebastian squirm like this; he started making his way down his neck, kissing his collarbones – licking at the dips and curves across his chest, and pressed wet lips to his nipples –biting them with his teeth until they grew hard – touching tongue to flesh ever so slightly until Sebastian was left begging him to continue his way south. 

Ciel slid down further. He breathed in his tantalizing, familiar scent, and savored it; savored every inch of his body, and dotted feather-light kisses all the way down his lower abdomen. Normally, Sebastian was the generous lover of the two, but in this moment, Ciel enjoyed watching him writhe, and wanted to appreciate every piece – every part that he loved. He reached for one of the roses resting on the bed, and brought it down over Sebastian’s body so that it barely touched, drawing a straight line down his abdomen with its soft petals, and mercilessly teased him by bringing it back up again right before it could touch his stiff cock. Sebastian arched his back and twisted his face towards the pillow, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a moan. With a grin, Ciel then drew it over his collarbones, and down his long winding arm that was splayed to his side. He loved how it dipped with the curvature of every muscle. Sebastian’s fingers were digging into the satin sheets, but relaxed when the rose reached them, and the crest from his hand blazed.

Sebastian’s body was utterly and entirely pliable now, doing whatever Ciel wished it to. He arched his back up again as the rose came back down over his midsection, feeling it slide lower and lower, over his member, down between his testes, between the inside of his thighs, and back up again until Ciel threw it aside and continued the trail with his own tongue. He loved the way Sebastian tasted, and playfully licked up every long inch of him until finally guiding him between his lips and into his mouth. “Mmmm” Sebastian purred, at last being released from the torment and teasing. Ciel swirled his tongue around him, hitting all of the demon’s most sensitive places, tasting the saltiness from the pre-cum that started to drip, and then lowered his head until he felt him slide deep to the very back of his throat. “Ohhhhh…” Sebastian let out a long, cavernous moan. Ciel drew his head up, and back down again, losing himself in pleasure – feeling content and whole and blissful all at once. Ciel listened as he heard Sebastian cry out, and his mouth suddenly filled with spurts of cum. He held still, letting Sebastian ride the aftershocks of his orgasm and swallowed every drop.

“Ciel, you are amazing.” He said, after catching his breath.

“I love it when you call me that.” Ciel responded, climbing back up his body with a look of deviance. Sebastian sat up from the bed and Ciel took his hands into his. “Keep doing it.” He raised Sebastian’s hand to his lips, pressed a soft kiss to his skin, and brought it back down onto his own rigid length. The demon loved being his toy – he loved letting Ciel do as he pleased with his own hands. Like a puppet with strings – it was Sebastian’s turn to watch him unravel. Ciel threw his head back and moaned under his breath. He let him continue for only a few strokes, until purring into his ear. “Stay right there.” And he reached around to the side table – much to Ciel’s dismay from the interruption – and pulled out a vile of lubricant from the drawer.

“What’s this Sebastian? It seems as if you were quite prepared for the night.” Ciel said with a laugh.

“All part of your wedding gift, my little bocchan.” 

Ciel paused in confusion for a moment. “You _are_ a devil! … you expected this would happen all along, didn’t you dog?”

“I ought not dare say I _expected_ this to happen, but I like to keep my best interests on a tight leash.” Sebastian replied, focused on the task at hand.

“Woof.” 

He tilted the vile and a torrent of viscous oil poured onto Ciel’s lap, gravity pulling the streams in all different directions over his skin. Sebastian continued rubbing liberally up and down Ciel’s cock, making it slippery from the oil and cooing all sorts of sounds from his mouth. He leaned back against the headboard, pulling Ciel with him so that he rested between his parted legs. Ciel breathed heavy, grasping himself and aligning it perfectly with the invitation Sebastian was giving him. He smiled and stroked a piece of hair from Ciel’s face. Pulling his ear close to his lips he said, “I love you too, Ciel.” 

Ciel’s eyes closed, and for a split second, became disoriented until pure, ravenous desire swept over him. He slid deep into his demon, filling and expanding Sebastian with urgency, with darkness, and with adoration.

xxx

Elizabeth sat upright and alone in the daunting four-poster bed. All she could do was stare at the same spot on the wall, replaying the course of the afternoon in her mind, until the tears could no longer be kept hidden and streamed down her face silently. Directly above her, through the ceiling, she could hear sounds of passion; sounds coming from her husband, and sounds coming from his butler. The moans, the pleas, the begging. She put those sounds with images, and could imagine things in her mind that _she_ was supposed to have on this night. 

“Why…Ciel?” she whispered softly to herself. It was too much. More tears fell, and the bed linens were beginning to saturate from the accruing pain. She had waited her entire life for this night. For what? Elizabeth fumbled around to the nightstand, hoping to find a Bible inside the top drawer. Maybe that would be enough to refocus her wits. But such a thing would be silly to find in a mansion guarded by a devil; and what she found instead was a shiny black pistol, smiling back at her.


	4. Chapter 4

She stared at it, for a good while actually, and with a face that held no expression. She was completely and utterly blank. _“Ohhh.. mmmmm, yes. Don’t stop.”_ The muffled words split through one side of her brain to the other. _“Please don’t stop.”_ She reached into the drawer. It was heavier than she imagined. _“Mmm oh Ciel…”_ Slowly lifting it up – up into her mouth it went. Funny how easy it was to do. _Thump, thump, thump_. Pull down the hammer daintily, like so, and the last thing to do is… 

“I know Finny! Just calm yer tits for one second. I need to grab somethin’ from the ––LADY ELIZABETH!” Baldroy came stammering through the bedroom door and found Elizabeth on the bed with the pistol in her mouth, just as the cigarette came tumbling out of his. Her hands shook violently and pulled it out, hiding it quickly underneath the sheets. “Milady! What on God’s gracious earth are you doing? Wait, why aren’t you up in the master’s room?” Elizabeth just held her eyes downcast, feeling the cold metal on her thigh. 

“It’s nothing Bard. Can I please just be left alone?” She said without a glance. 

“Now, now milady. I know what I just saw. And you’d be damned if you think I’m gonna walk away ‘fore you explain why.” The chef crossed the room and boldly sat upon the edge of the bed, his heavy weight jerking her up. “Now tell me why yer cryin’.” She looked up apologetically and more tears started to fall. 

“Oh Bard… this whole marriage is a complete charade. Ciel never loved me. He loves someone else.” She spattered into his warm embrace. He felt… nice. 

“Someone else?” He responded with a feigned look of confusion. His chapped hands consoled her and stroked her hair. 

“Ciel.. he’s up there with _him_!” Baldroy looked off into space, fully knowing and quite aware of the situation. Ciel never admitted anything, but he knew. The whole house staff knew. 

“Lady Elizabeth, I’m so sorry. Shhh shh, there now.” he patted her on the back gently, and with the other hand, slipped the gun out from the sheets beside her, placing it at a safe distance. “There we are, yer alright.” Elizabeth sobbed into his shoulder, grateful for this big loaf of a man that she hardly knew at all. He was warm, rugged, and towering – all things opposite to Ciel; these things she was not used to, but it hardly took long to adjust. She loved being held by Bard, and although the tears stopped falling long ago now, she kept steady in his embrace for quite some time after – all whilst he lulled her sweet nothings. The brokenness in her heart paused it’s aching, and a curious thought crept in it’s place – something curious indeed. 

“Bard?” Elizabeth asked sweetly, muffling the sound in his jacket. 

“What is it, milady?” 

“If I’m going to live in hell for the rest of my life, I might as well relish in the sin” She said matter-of-factly, while her fingers traced patterns across his abdomen until bringing them down to rest delicately on his lap. She couldn’t tell if he was already having his own sinful thoughts, or if Bard was just well-endowed. He scurried to his feet in an instant and took a few steps back. 

“Lady Elizabeth, I know you’re feeling all sorts of confused right now, I don’t think that’s … ugh I need a smoke.” He pulled something out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth. “You don’t mind do you?” She shook her head flirtatiously, tussling her hair from side to side, smiling from his obvious discomfort. What a fun game this is. 

“It’s such a shame too, I even had this made especially for tonight. I don’t want it going to waste…” She slipped one side of her silk robe off her shoulder, revealing half of a white corset. Elizabeth adorned herself with it after disappearing into the bedroom – despite her disposition – as it made her feel a glimmer of hope, even if she knew quite well Ciel would not be running back into her arms. It was beautiful – made of lace and white ribbon; her chest was pushed up and almost entirely exposed, and her eyes sparkled deviously underneath long lashes. 

Baldroy – eyes glued to her from across the room – puffed at his cigarette quietly. It had been so long since he’d been with a woman, and the temptation was stiffening where no one could see. He thought of the consequences of her proposal – how he’d have to answer to Ciel after it was all said and done. But wasn’t it Ciel that abandoned this beautiful woman on her own wedding night to share a bed with another man? He latched the door behind him without breaking his gaze. Wasn’t it Ciel that broke the vows that he had muttered only hours before this moment? Bard stared at her with a racing heart – blood pumping to every part of his body. 

“Aw, fuck it.” He said – tossing his cigarette aside – and stalked towards the bed. 

xxx 

Ciel leaned against Sebastian’s bare chest in the bathtub and stroked his leg mindlessly. Feeling the warm water soak into their pores together felt amazing; experiencing his demon inside these porcelain walls rather than outside them gave him a great sense of tranquility and safeness.   

“Stay with me the whole night, Sebastian.” 

“Yes, of course.” Sebastian replied, leaning close into the back of his neck and placing a small kiss under his ear. The demon could sense Elizabeth and Baldroy below them, but his expression remained unchanged. “I will stay with you until the very end.” 

Ciel smiled as the words floated in the air and wrapped around him like a warm embrace. “You make me want to do even more disgraceful things to you, you know.” Ciel said teasingly, and continued to trace patterns down Sebastian’s leg. 

“I wouldn’t stop you. The night _is_ still young.” Sebastian responded. Ciel went quiet for awhile, and let out a deep breath. 

“Is it possible for someone to feel so happy and yet so guilty at the same time?” Ciel’s voice was low. Sebastian leaned in close to his ear again, sending chills down Ciel’s spine. 

“Your wife and Baldroy are fucking right now.” Sebastian cooed. The earl sat up and twisted around to see his face – sending little splashes of water against the sides of the tub.  His lips twisted up with incredulousness and humor. 

“You’re joking.” 

Sebastian just peered into his mismatched eyes without the slightest flinch. “Hahahaha!” Ciel exploded with laughter, the sound echoed off the bathroom tiles and filled the air. “Well, then. I hope she finds happiness. I truly, truly do.” He stood up and stepped out of the tub, outreaching an arm for Sebastian to do the same. Instead of using it to lift himself up, he kissed the back of his hand. 

“You never cease to surprise me… Ciel.” Sebastian stood up, letting water drip and fall from his body. Ciel just smiled, completely enamored and distracted to care what Elizabeth does with her time. It would continue this way, he decided. Living in the public eye as a happy couple, while each took in different lovers between their sheets. They could be happy this way.

“Here.” Ciel tossed him a fresh towel as he wrapped one around himself. “The only guilt I’ll have tonight is if I don’t feel you in me before the sun rises.” 

Sebastian smiled wide and stared with searing eyes as he walked back towards the bedroom. After all, it wasn’t like Ciel Phantomhive to choose light over darkness. His soul was forever bound to shadow – a soul battered and torn and perfect – forever tied to the darkness only a demon could provide. 

Sebastian bowed in the empty room. “Yes, my lord.”

 

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this weird, crazy mess of a story until the end!   
> I'm still super new to writing fan fics, and I'm not quite satisfied with this one, so any advice or comments are warmly welcomed =]
> 
> PS. And just because I'm a sap, yes, the vows in the first chapter were the same vows I took last October at my own wedding. Cheers!


End file.
